Various winding mechanisms, such as those in spring-driven motion picture cameras, roll-type tape measures and the like, utilize fairly long cranks to increase their mechanical advantage and thereby reduce the effort needed for operation. It is customary for such mechanisms to provide a method for folding the crank inwardly when not in use to prevent the crank from getting in the way of the user. A hinge-type construction is often used, wherein an axle that extends transversely through one end of the crank is secured to that piece in the mechanism which transmits the rotation of the crank to the rest of the mechanism.
To this end it is customary to assemble such constructions in a manner requiring manual alignment of the crank and the member. For example, bores may be drilled in the member and crank, the bores may be aligned, and an axle pin may be driven into the bores after the alignment has taken place. Such a procedure is time-consuming and therefore expensive.